1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotorcraft, and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling rotorcraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional rotorcraft, such as conventional helicopters, use cyclic control of rotor blades to alter the direction of the thrust vector of the rotor blades for maneuvering. For side-to-side motion in a traditional helicopter, for example, the cyclic control of the rotor blades rolls the aircraft slightly toward the direction of side-to-side movement, and when the side-to-side movement is complete, the cyclic control must be used to roll the aircraft in the opposite direction to cancel out the side-to-side motion. Similar techniques can be used for forward and backward motion.
Traditionally, the engine speed and rotation rate of the rotor can remain substantially constant, and ascent and descent are achieved through collective control. Collective control is achieved by altering the pitch of the rotor blades collectively, for example to increase lift for ascent or decrease lift for descent.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for controlling rotorcraft. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.